


Relationship Aesthetic Drabbles

by VampireGuardDogs



Series: Tumblr Follower Celebrations [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, aesthetic, aesthetic drabbles, fluff drabbles, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGuardDogs/pseuds/VampireGuardDogs
Summary: A series of aesthetic drabbles for relationships in the Twilight/Life and Death universe. All listed couples have at least one chapter; chapters are titled with the couple they're for.





	1. Carlisle/Charlie/Esme

**Author's Note:**

> Created as part of my follower celebrations on my Tumblr account! Follow me at vampireguarddogs.tumblr.com for more Twilight content, and to join in the celebration!

They are laying, reading a book in front of a roaring fire with the smell of paint in the air, running in and out of the forest surrounded by the sounds of carefree laughter. Awkward murmurs that slowly fade away to comfortable silences surround them. Evenings are spent with many stacks of baseball cards, only to begin playfully heated arguments over the best players. Giggles become the background music to all interactions, displaying a house that knows joy, comfort, and love. Words are spoken in every language known and unknown; words that don’t have to be understood to be comprehended.


	2. Bella/Rosalie

Enemies to acquaintances to friends to lovers, they fell in love slowly over years of careful confessions and loving gestures. They spend hours driving around with the top down; the only worthwhile sound is audiobooks on a continuous loop while the wind whips through their long hair. Brunette and blonde tangling together, the dark and the light, the sun and the moon, together at last. They steal glances at each other across crowded rooms, a roll of the eyes or lift of the eyebrow communicating what words, in that moment, can’t. Hands clasped together, forever a symbol of love everlasting.


	3. Alice/Rosalie

They are a complicated engine needing work but there is always someone willing to work on it. She sits in the worn backseat, an overstuffed sketchbook full of ideas next to her, watching the other work her own magic. One history is forgotten and the other wishes it could be forgotten, but the two futures are intertwined together like warm golden thread, always seen, always acknowledged. Piles of fabric surround them, new ideas just waiting to take shape on the angel of a model, careful hands working in tandem, soft, tender brushes of skin against skin as the creations form.


	4. Angela/Edward

They are nonfiction books piled high, flipping through page after page, learning as much as you can about this big world and what is in it. Steam from a warm cup of tea fogs up her glasses as his laughter fills the room. A kind heart to comfort you on your worst days, singing softly, soft notes dancing through the air, the sunlight shining through the window to remind you brighter days are still there. Sunrises and sunsets exploding over the horizon, warm colors filling your mind, snapping photos to plaster everywhere, to remember everything. You want to remember everything.


	5. Bella/Jacob

Friends to lovers, spread over years of comfort. Mud pies as kids to years of lost contact to reconnecting when you need each other most, ending with the feeling of warmth as the one you love surrounds you. Sunrises and sunsets, time spent laying on beaches and journeying through the surrounding forest, comfortable in your togetherness. Road trips under starry skies and the revving of an engine as you fly side by side, miles falling away on the black stretch of road. Around a small house you share music plays as the smell of cooking wafts from room to room.


End file.
